Heir of the Juubi
by AkumaKami64
Summary: During 'The End' something awoken. Something that makes even Trigon quake in terror. All hail the king! All Hail The Eye! ALL HAIL THE JUUBI! Pairing undecided. Harem
1. Chapter 1

Heir of the Juubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto

Summary: During 'The End' something awoken. Something that makes even Trigon quake in terror. All hail the hing! All Hail The Eye! ALL HAIL THE JUUBI! Pairing undecided. May be Harem

A.N. **PLEASE READ**. Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating t**o English**

Beastboy lay on a rock surrounded by lava. He had fighting his doppelganger equally until he got lucky hit to his head. They had been fighting as pterodactyls at the time, so he counted his lucky stars that he hadn't fallen into the lava. His evil counter part landed on the rock, he covered in some cuts as well. He walked over to Beastboy, grabbed him by his collar, raised his clawed hand back, and with an evil grin said **"Say hi to Mon and Dad for me."**

Beastboy lowered his head, helpless as the clawed hand prepared to end his life. _'So this is how it ends? I'm sorry Raven, I'm sorry everyone. I've failed.'_ As he closed his eyes and waited for the end, he heard a voice.

**"Do you want to live?"**A booming voice sounded out. Beastboy's eyes went wide and noticed that time seemed to have stopped. He looked around and saw no one.

"Who there?" He called out.

**"Do you want to live? Do you want to save them? Do you want the power to defeat your enemies? Do you want to have the peace you have been searching for?"** The Voice asked again.

"Yes." He answered a little uncertain. Beastboy didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust it for some reason. He also wondered how it knew about not feeling at peace for so long.(1)

**"Then become what you were born to be."**The Voice told mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" The Shape-shifter asked growing confused.

**"You have been denying a part of yourself on the assumption that it was a monster, the thing you call 'The Beast'. But 'The Beast' is only a side effect of you denying your power." **The Voice answered, confusing Beastboy even more.

"You mean my Shape-shifting Powers?" Beastboy asked.

**"No, when you first became that creature, you fought down your power causing your instincts to go berserk. If you accept it, become one with it, you will become stronger than Trigon himself."** The Voice explained.

Beastboy pondered this. On one hand this maybe the only way to stop Trigon. On the other, he didn't know what would happen to him afterwards. "Wh-what will happen?"

**"That is entirely up to you."** The Voice answered.

Beastboy hesitated for only a second, "What do I have to do?"

The Voice sound pleased, **"Reach for that power and bring it forth. Claim it as your own!"**

Beastboy closed his eyes and concentrated on that power, letting it flow through him, and became one with it. His eyes upened again and saw he was back in his evil clone's grip. Time started top speed up again. At the last second he grabbed the doppelganger's hand, causing it to gain a dumb found expression. Beastboy raised his head and looked strait into the evil manifestation. His eye had changed; The whites had rings spinning around in them, the irises were steel gray and had three rings in them, each ring had three comma-like marks, and the veins seemed to be bulging(2). He had angry look in those strange eye.

**"Die..."**It was the last thing the doppelganger heard before dematerialised due to Beastboy sliced him diagonally across the chest, going over his heart and a few other important organs.

Trigon's eyes snapped open as he felt a tremendous of power. He saw that it was coming from the green shape-shifter, a unusual energy that didn't seem like any kind he had every seen before. This power went beyond that of regular demons, _**'But the only creatures with this kind of power are....Bijuus!?!'**_Were Trigon's thought before he noticed that Beastboy was clutching his head and screaming.

Beastboy's body was changing; his skin and hair turned to white scales, he grew to at least as tall as Trigon if not more, wings sprouted from his back, his snout grew outwards, he grew two long tails, his neck seemed to stretch out, horns grew from his head, and his two eyes morphed into a giant one. There in Beastboy's place was huge white dragon(3) that seemed unaffected by the lava on his feet and tails.

Beastboy was still clutching his head for a few seconds. After he let go, he seemed to examine himself and then his surroundings, as if confused. When his eye rested on Trigon, it looked like he realized what was going on. Trigon, who was at full power at this point, merely looked at this creature in awe. It had been over a ten millennium since a Bijuu was known to have left Makai(4). He heard that fighting one was said to be like fighting a god of demons.

Before he could do anything else, Beastboy launched himself at Trigon. Trigon raised his hands too stop the dragon's fist. They were deadlocked for a moment, before Beastboy tripped Trigon with one of his tails. Trigon blocked a clawed swipe, will getting up on his feet, now more mindful of the tails.

Cyborg and Starfire watch the scene in awe, confusion, and many other emotions. They had finished off their evil counter-parts around the time Beastboy transformed and since then had merely watched not sure what to do. They almost didn't noticed Robin coming towards them them with a miniature white-cloaked Raven. "What is that?!?!" Robin asked in confusion.

"Friend Robin, that...that's Beastboy." Starfire answered worriedly, not taking her eyes off the two colossi fight.

Raven, whose eyes went wide at this, asked "Ho-how?"

"We don't know. We finish fighting these evil manifestation of us and then we saw Beastboy turn into this." Cyborg answered as best he could.

It seemed like Beastboy was winning when Trigon stayed down, until Beastboy got a little closer. Just when the one-eyed dragon was in front of him, Trigon fired energy beams(5) from his eyes. They went straight through where his heart was.

"NOOO!!!" Raven cried out, before being engulfed in light and Transforming into her regular age, still wearing a white cloak.

This caused Trigon, who was covered in scars and bites, to notice them. _**'They were right. Even a young and inexperienced Bijuu is nothing to take lightly.' **_Trigon thought. If he had to be honest, he was impressed at the shape-shifter. He had come the closest to killing him. Never before had he had a fight like that. He was about to finish off his daughter and her friends when he felt many different demonic presences appear. All around different-colored glowing eyes surrounded the area. They seemed to be saying something.

**"The Heir has Returned!" **The voices all called out, **"All hail the king! All Hail The Eye! ALL HAIL THE JUUBI!" **The voices grew louder and more energized with every word. As they continued to chant, Trigon saw Raven's eyes go wide and heard something odd behind him. Before he could turn around, a white scaly clawed arm ripped through his chest, the voices had stopped at that exact moment. As he struggled in vain to stay alive, he looked over his shoulders to see the albino dragon standing there, the wound on his chest healing at an astounding rate.

Despite himself, Trigon couldn't help but smirk. If nothing else he would be known as the first to fall to the new king's claws. The last thing Trigon heard before he died was a thundering roar, followed by the roars of many other demons.

The Titans, including Raven, couldn't believe it. Trigon the Terrible, demonic creature that was considered to be invicible and a god in many cases, was out right killed by Beastboy. At least, they thought it was Beastboy. The eyes slowly disappeared. Beastboy was clutching something in his hand, something glowing. Raven squinted her eyes, before realizing what it was.

"Beastboy, don't!" she yelled her voice begging him not to do something.

Beastboy turned his one eye towards her and looked at confusingly. It then dawned on him what she thought he was going to. He sighed before saying, **"Do you honestly think I would do that?" **his voice echoed throughout the area.

He did something surprising next. He crushed the object in his hand. Out of it came billion and billion of glowing orbs. As they spread throughout the area, The Titans realized what they were. They were the countless souls Trigon had devoured. Some were a shimmering white. Some were a horrible black. A few were grey. No light, no shadow, just gray. No matter what they were, they flew around the dragon in what appeared to be joy. After a few minutes they started leaving. The white into the sky, the black into the ground, and the grey just seemed to vanished. They weren't sure, but the Titans thought they saw all of them smile at Beastboy before leaving.

When they all left, Beastboy looked as if he was gathering energy. The commas in his eye started to spin rapidly. He let loose a great roar as the world was engulfed in white energy. When the Titans opened their eye's they saw the city, and with that the earth, was back to normal. They quickly noticed that the dragon Beastboy had become was no longer present. Cyborg informed them that he had a signal from the tower. Raven teleported them to the shore of the island. They saw Beastboy there, unconscious and still turning back to human. When he fully turned, Raven checked him over and noticed some white streaks in his hair. She was happy to say he was fine from what she could tell. As they took him to the medical bay to make sure, Raven whispered something that most people shouldn't be able to hear. "Thank you." They never noticed Beastboy had a small smile on his face after that.

End of Chapter

1. He has been feeling like he was missing something for a long time.

2. Yes people, It's a cross of the three eye bloodlines. It's also what I thought the Juubi's might looked like(all I saw in the manga was a shadow like thing with a giant eye)

3. A white western dragon with one giant eye.

4. Demon World or the Tenth circle of hell.

5. I checked around and can't find a better term for them.

Well, how was that? Good? Bad? To early to tell? Review and tell me what you think. AkumaKami64 signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Heir of the Juubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto

**thenormalfreak- **Thank you and I agree as well, there needs to be more super Beastboys.

**Eduardo- **BB isn't THE Juubi. He's becoming A Juubi. How? That's for a later chapter. Why? Mainly- cause I can(grins). Secondly- Was anyone else going to? As for your question; No he isn't Naruto(but I will do something like that in another story). I'll explain more about the shape-shifting thing in Chapter three

**flood125- **There is one other. Just search for 'Kyuubi' in the Teen Titan section.

**Negima Uzumaki- **Ten Tails- eventually. Form- that'll be explained later.

A.N. Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Transl_ating_ t**o Eng**_**lish**_

It had been nearly two days since Beastboy's transformation. He hadn't awaken since he turned back. Cyborg had run all manner of tests to see what happened to Beastboy and what might be wrong with him. Starfire had been cooking all kinds of Tameran dishes, titles of which ranged from 'Get Well' to 'Victory' and something that involving something like 'Conquering Warrior'. She did this partially to help and congratulate Beastboy and partially to keep herself from worrying about him to much. Robin spent a lot either in the gym or, mostly, going over the video of Beastboy's battle. He seemed troubled by it. Weither it was out of concern for Beastboy or for something else was anyone's guess.

Raven however was slightly surprising. A little after Beastboy had been set up in the medic lab, she had come in with about a dozen books and had been reading them ever since, unless of course she can sleep with her eyes open. When asked she said she might have an idea of what happened to Beastboy, the explanation to which was in one of the books. The odd part was that her cloak was still white. This was odd because Robin swore she had a blue one when he walked by her in the hall. When Robin mention this, she shrugged honestly not noticing the change.

Raven at this point was sitting in a chair on her eighth book(1). She looked over at Beastboy's unmoving body. His skin had paled slightly ad his hair seemed to be gaining more white in it. She remembered his eyes, well, eye actually. When she saw his eye in his dragon form, she swore she had seen it some where. Where, was the mystery and the reason she was going through all these books.

Raven had also noticed something else. This, however, wasn't about Beastboy. She noticed that ever since Beastboy's battle, she felt at piece and dare she say it...happy. She at first thought it was because Trigon was gone. Then she began to wonder, did Beastboy have something to do with it? He did out right KILL Trigonand turn the world back to normal. At this point she was willingto believe anything.

It was at that moment that the alarm went off.(2) She set down her book and left for the living room. It wasn't until after that that Beastboy opened his eye, which still had their strange design.

Ten minutes later. The desert outside the city.

The four titans were all heading through the desert with their own means; Raven and Starfire flew, Robin and Cyborg rode their respective vehicles. They had gotten a call about a swarm of strange creatures in the canyon. It didn't seem like much, but "Better safe than sorry" as Robin said.

They arrived at the cliff of the canyon, but saw nothing. They were about to leave when Raven stopped. She rushed to edge of the cliff with the others coming up behind her. They looked at the bottom of the cliff and saw a swarm of odd looking creatures. Most were serpent-like, flying, and the biggest ones were as tall as semis.(3) "Guys, someones down there!" Cyborg shouted being able to make out a humanoid being down in the middle of the swarm.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as they all went towards the swarm their own way. Him diving and using a bird-a-rang(4) to land safely. Cyborg was teleported with Raven and Sarfire simply flew.

The Titans were having a tough fight. Robin used his staff and explosives, Starfire used her starbolts and super strength, Cyborg used his cannon and fists, and Raven used her psychokinesis-like(5) powers. But every time they beat one, it seemed that three more took it's place. Just as Robin thought that they were done for, something; or someone; bumped into his back. He turned around and said, "Raven?" He asked for it did look like Raven. Except this person had; a red cloak, a red shade to her hair, and red sclera. She didn't answer. Instead her eyes glowed as she raised her hand, which was encased in red energy, towards one of the monsters. A strange red claw made of red energy shot to the creature before tearing it to shreds. Robin moved clear of the girl as the creatures started concentrating on her. He would have stayed close and helped, but...that girl just seemed to get more ferocious as more of them came at her.

The Raven look-alike suddenly smirked as they all charged towards her. Just before they reached her, she teleported(6). She reappeared in front of the titans hold a metal ball with red glowing crack all over it. She throw it at the swarm as before they realised she was gone. As the ball made contact, it exploded. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't even any dust left behind.

Before the could say anything, the ground start rumbling and the red-cloaked girl start growling; they then noticed her slightly sharper than normal teeth. They looked towards the other end of the canyon and saw a dust cloud. A few seconds later and they saw what it, or they, was. It was a pack of wolves, each ten feet high and with one odd tail each(7). As they grew closer, the titans prepared for battle. Suddenly the wolves came to a skidding stop about ten yards from the group. The odd part was that they were whimpering....and they were looking above the fighters. They then noticed a few things; A. there was a large shadow on them, B. the air seemed to be getting heavier, C. there was a slight downwards draft, and D....something that was rumbling and it wasn't the ground this time.

They looked to the cliff behind them and saw something what exactly was scaring the wolves. Above them stood a white, two-tailed, twenty-five tall fox with a rather familiar design in it's two eyes. It's was glaring at the wolves.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked, already know it was him.

The fox merely turned it's eyes towards her. For a brief moment, it's eye softened and turned a dark green before changing back and and glaring at the wolves. **"Leave...Now!"**his voice was loud, echoing, and commanding.

The wolves were to paralyzed to move. With a growl, Beastboy jumped down and **ate **one. The red-cloaked girl muttered something before a portal opened up behind the wolves. The wolves looked at the portal, then at Beastboy. The fur around and under his mouth stained with the blood of one of their pack brother. They did the smart thing and ran for the portal.

The Titans looked on in shock as the creature they believe to be Beastboy licked the blood on it's lips. The thought was hard to process. Beastboy, the vegetarian, just ate a giant wolf ALIVE. The fox grunted for a moment before they heard a weird cracking sound, like bones breaking. A second later and another tail sproated from the base of his spine. He then turned his attention to the group of humanoids, more accurately the red-cloaked girl in front of them.

He started growling, showing his still slightly blood stained teeth. as leaned down so his snout was almost right in front of the girl. The air got even heavier and the girl started trembling. Beastboy then spoke in an annoyed voice, **"Do I need to kill you as well, Scarlet, Daughter of Trigon?"**

What happened next shocked even Beastboy. The girl, now called Scarlet, dropped to her knees and pressed her head to the ground. "It is an honor to be in your presence, your Majesty." Her voice voice was of submissive and near worship. Her body still shook, with what they weren't sure anymore

End of Chapter

1. They're really big books.

2. What would you type for that sound?

3. Think of the demons on Inuyasha.

4. That is what there called right?

5. I think this would be the right way to describe her powers.

6. Same as Raven's but red.

7. You know how Bijuu's tails are slightly bulky or enlarged compared to the rest of their body.

That's another one. I figured it was time to add another one to this story. Any idea about what Scarlet wants? Or why those other demon were there? Did I go a little to far with whole 'BB eating the wolf alive' thing? Any idea what happens next or where this is going? AkumaKami64 signing off! R&R!

**Poll on my Profile; If you want me stop with the questions hit annoying. If you like them hit good. If you don't care don't vote. Poll ends at end of the month.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heir of the Juubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto

**flood125- **Not exactly.

A.N. To anyone that cares, there is a reason that Beastboy had two eyes in the last chapter. Partial credit for the making of Scarlet's Character goes to **Novus Ordo Seclorum**.

Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Transl_ating_ t**o Eng**_**lish**_

No one spoke for a moment. The girl named Scarlet, that was apparently Raven's sister, remained kneeling on the ground before Beastboy, who was still a giant fox. Beastboy's eyes suddenly went towards a seemingly random area before grunting in what sounded like annoyance. They were all suddenly engulfed in light. The next thing they knew, they were the living room of the tower. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg seemed a little nauseated. Raven just shook her head to clear out a few cobwebs(1). Scarlet was still bowing before Beastboy, who sitting on the back of the couch.

"You can get up now." Beastboy's voice was deeper and no longer childish. His expression was calm mixed with a slight amount of annoyance.

"Thank you, your Highness." Scarlets voice seemed to have the slightest bit of fear in it. She proceded to get up and stand to Beastboy's left, head bent down slightly.

Robin was about to say something when Beastboy raised his hand to give him a minute. He looked around for a minute before picking up a coaster on the table. He then through it into the kitchen, behind the counter. A distinctively female voice went "Owww!" before someone unexpected stood up rubbing her head. "That hurt you know!"

"TERRA!" four out of five titans cried in shock. The person before them looked exactly like the geomancer beside a single steak of snow-white hair.

The girl looked around with a confused expression, as if making sure she was the only one there, "Who me?"

"Wait, you mean your not Terra?" Robin asked, suspicious.

"I don't know. I was hoping he could tell me." she said pointing at Beastboy.

"And he would know why?" Raven asked.

"Because, apparently, I brought her back." Beastboy cut in, his voice and expression never changing at all. This caused his teammates to look at him in shock. Raven, however, felt a little depressed by this. At times like this, Beastboy was glad he could smell emotions, even more so now, "Not on purpose. How many of now exactly what I did two days ago?" Beastboy asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"I think I know." Raven said in a monotone, but slightly unsure voice. Anyone could tell she was happier then she usually was. Beastboy gave her the go a head, "You used the power of those souls to help undo what Trigon did."

"Along with a lot of my own and a little left over from Trigon himself. Since this was my first time doing something like that, I accidentally brought her back due to what happened to her having a similar effect to that of what Trigon did to the world. On another note, she seems to be wiped clean of her memories." Beastboy explained, surprising the others. Calm, smart, and willing to eat meat; what else had changed about Beastboy since his transformation? The fact he wasn't angry or happy that Terra was back surprised them.

"So, she's not going to try and kill us?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged, "I don't know. I hope not though, I've already had my snack." The others didn't know what was scarier; Beastboy just said the would willing eat a human being or that they couldn't tell if he was joking. Terra chuckled nervously.

"We'll deal with what to do with her later. Right now, I want to know why and how you turned into that thing." Robin demanded approaching Beastboy. He either didn't see or didn't care that Scarlet seemed to be snarling at him.

"Hmmm, Interesting questions Robin. Here are mine; why do you want know so badly?" Beastboy's voice seemed to become amused as a small smile appeared on his face(2).

Robin glared, "I want to know if you becoming that thing is a threat to the team, the city, and possibly the world."

Beastboy's smile suddenly became a smirk, "And if I am?"

Robin's glared intensified as he moved his hand towards his belt, "Then you'd leave me no choice."

The tension in the room got thicker and thicker as they spoke. Just as it seemed Robin was about to do something incredibly stupid, Beastboy started chuckling, "Technically Robin, your the only one here that isn't a threat to the city and world."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg's strength, metal attachments, and cannon. Starfire's near invulnerability, starbolts, flight and strength. Terra's geomancy. Raven's and Scarlet's numerous abilities. Even before my recent change, I had the ability to become **any**creature I wanted. So tell me Robin, what makes me more of a threat in your eyes then the rest of the occupants in this room?" Beastboy asked, becoming more and more amused.

The others thought this over. He was mostly right. Everyone of them could cause incredible damage if any of them went villain. One thought went through the four titans head's, _"Why isn't Robin a threat."_

Beastboy suddenly smirked. The air in the room got heavier and Robin felt an odd chill run up his spine. A gunshot rang through the air, and Robin collapsed to the floor. Before anyone could react the scene faded and Robin was standing where he was before, but he was panting.

"That's why you're not a real threat Robin. At one point someone would pull out a gun and you would have no way of surviving that. Earth and most space guns don't work on Starfire. Cyborg's metal is close to bullet proof. Raven could sense the shooter a mile away and might be able to heal the wound, same with Scarlet. Terra, well, that's our secret for now. No matter what you do Robin, you're only human." Beastboy explained, making Robin grit his teeth in rage.

"The reason I think you're more of a threat is because your attitude have changed dramatically since your first transformation. You've killed twice and have shown no problem with doing it again. You probably started a panic with your giant fox thing. There is also the fact that a demonic Raven look-alike is calling you 'Your Magesty' or 'Your Highness'. I think I have the right to be suspicious." Robin said, his voice it's usual way it was when he talked to criminals.

"You mean like you did with 'The Beast' ?" Beastboy shot back with a smirk.

Raven intervened at this point, "ENOUGH! Robin stop treating Beastboy like he's a common criminal! Beastboy, could you please just explain what happened and why you're acting different?" Her voice soften when she turned to Beastboy.

"Well I was planning on messing with Robin's head a little longer, but since you asked so nicely- compared to how you usually do- I'll stop beating around the bush." Beastboy's voice seemed to get serious near the end. "In all honesty I'm not sure what happened, but I think your twin here can answer that."

Scarlet nodded before speaking, "Yes actually that is why I'm here. To properly explain what happen I need to give you a small history lesson. Over ten-thousand years ago, there was a creature that is now thought to be a myth. It was what most call a Bijuu, or Tailed Beast. Tailed Beasts are exactly that, demonic creatures with tailes. The more tails they have, the stronger they are. The lowest ones have one tails, unless you count the false zero tailed Bijuu, and the highest now has nine. The creature I speak of, however, was the first and last known creature to reach the level of ten tails, The Juubi a god amongst demons.

It is said that a human sealed it into himself. Upon his death he separated the power into nine Bijuu, each having a different a number of tails. What no human knew was that Juubi had impregnated a human woman at one point before he was sealed. Demons have long since searched for the heir of the Juubi. We were starting to think they all died off until you awakened your demon power, my lord. Any questions?"

Most of them were gaping at this. Beastboy looked at this with no reaction outtside of a raised eyebrow. Terra merely looked around, trying to understand why they were all surprised. Starfire, surprisingly, spoke first, "So Friend Beastboy is the long lost descendant of a god like ruler of demons?" She continued after getting a nod, "So why is he behaving um..'out of the norm' I believe?"

Beastboy chuckled, "I'm acting like this because of one reason. Congratulation Raven, you got your wish." She looked confused at this, "I grew up." The others looked a little surprised at this.

"Beastboy, I-" Raven stopped as he gave a slight glare.

"What? Aren't you the one that's always telling me to grow up and stop acting like a child? Well, guess what? I did grow, I just became a demon instead of a man." As Beastboy said this Raven's cloak was starting to turn blue again.

"Whats going on?" Robin asked looking at Raven's cloak.

"It seem that that my lord's gift is starting to wear off." Scarlet said.

"What gift?" Robin asked with a glare.

"I believe that he prolonged my sisters time of peace with her emotion until now. I'm surprised he did it at all considering how she treated him before his ascension. Whether he could continue to do this I'm not sure, but I think she should obtain that peace by herself instead of relying on him like that." Scarlet theorized.

Raven looked up at Beastboy with a surprising look. Many thought she would be angry or sad. Instead she looked...thankful. As if she was happy for the small time of peace she had. She gave a look that was of shame for herself and gratefulness for what he did. He in turn gave her a forgiving smile.

"So tell me Scarlet what esle are you here for?" Beastboy asked curious.

Scarlet gave a small smile, "The Council of Makai would like a meeting with you, my lord."

End of Chapter.

1. Beastboy's first time teleporting others.

2. Think of Aizen's(Bleach).

Will that's another one. Beastboy's transformation, attitude, and Terra resurrection is explained. Anything that needs explained? Was anything off? Any questions? I wonder how this meeting will go down? Until next time, AkumaKami64 singing out! R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Heir of the Juubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto

thenormalfreak- It's amazing what happens when demons grow up. Terra, she has a surprise that only BB knows about. Scarlet, she can travel through dimensions, like Raven can.

Ndasuunye- I believe I already explained most of that to you.

Azure Neko- Hmm, You've given me something to think about.

bloodyemperor- We'll see where the story goes!

Eragon Namikaze- I honestly have no idea what you're asking,

ben- The Juubi was unidentified and mostly unknown when I started and I wanted it to be dragon-ish.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Beastboy nodded to the half breed, "Then we best not keep them waiting, eh?" He asked with a smile. After all, if he understood this right, he was the unofficial heir to Makai itself and keeping its lords and ladies waiting when they requested a meeting would be a bad first impression.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Raven asked worriedly.

"Of course. After all, if it wasn't for their help and others, I might not have gotten back up." He said with a chuckle.

"Wait...you mean those eyes are this council?" Cyborg asked, putting the clues together.

"Indeed. The Lords and Ladies of the Demon World, along with powerful loners." He answered simply, "Scarlet, as I've never been there, I'm going to need you to open a portal." He requested to the girl.

She grinned, almost ferally, "I live to serve, My Liege." She said, phasing through the floor.

Beastboy smiled in amusement before turning to the blonde geomancer, now with a streak of white in her hair, "So, Terra, you wish to stay with the heroes or come with me?" He asked with a small grin.

The memory-less girl looked between all of the occupants before shrugging, "With you I guess. Not like I know any of you, besides that you brought me back." She said carelessly.

"Friend Beastboy, are you coming back?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Assuming I don't get killed, definitely." He promised with a grin, "And just think, when I get back, I can bring you some demon pudding to try." He said as she smiled and hugged him.

"Be safe, my dear friend." She said softly.

He returned the hug, "You too, Kibibi Nyota Moto." He said, inwardly chuckling at her confused expression over his words.

"So...no more video games, eh?" Cyborg asked with a sad chuckle, not good with goodbyes.

"Ohhh, don't worry. I got a few things to work out first, but if I'm right, I'll know a way or two to come back and visit." He promised before sighing, "But in case I don't come back for one reason or another, it's been fun, Tin Man." He said with a small grin.

Cyborg smiled and nodded as they bumped fists. "It sure has, Grass-stain," He said, blinking as he noticed some dents in his hand now. The newly made demon looking a bit sheepish at that.

"Make sure Robin doesn't stay too much of a hard ass, especially with Star." Beastboy advised, getting a nod.

The paling green-skinned boy turned to the last occupant, "Beastboy," Robin said hardly, staring intently at him, the phantom feeling of the bullet still lingering.

"Robin," Beastboy returned before smirking, "Good luck. You'll need it." He said before turning to leave.

"I can handle things just fine." Robin said lowly and coldly.

"I didn't mean with being a hero," Beastboy said grinning over his shoulder, to Robin's confusion, "I meant with everything else." He said vaguely.

"What did that mean?" Robin asked as the changeling left the room with the mostly-silent geomancer.

"Friend Robin? What are the meanings of the words 'Kibibi' 'Nyota' and 'Moto?'" Starfire asked as she floated over to him.

'Oh...THAT's what that meant,' Robin realized- Beastboy meant his personal issues. He resisted the urge to blush as Starfire floated just a bit too close to his face, "I don't know, to be honest. Must be a different language." He answered with a straight face.

"Hey, you guys see where Raven went?" Cyborg asked, noticing she had apparently vanished at some point.

"I believe she went to keep an eye on her sister," Starfire answered, having seen the magic user teleport soon after her twin, "I imagine she has many questions for her, as I believe that Raven was unaware of her sibling's existence."

"You think that's safe?" Robin asked, more than a bit wary of the other half-breed in the tower.

"She knows that Beastboy will not forgive her if she harms Raven," Starfire said thoughtfully, "I believe that is reason enough to her."

**Meanwhile**

Raven looked around as she appeared on the roof, wondering where her 'sister-she-didn't-know-she-had' was. She followed her powers to the top...

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked in a monotone voice, nearing mimicking Raven's, as she appeared behind her sister.

Raven jolted and turned to face her 'evil-twin', as it were. She took this time to truly take in the likeness between herself and this girl. The same shade of purple eyes, the same height, the hair styles were the same even if Scarlet's was longer, their skin was the same grey. The only real difference, besides the overall demonic feel from Scarlet and her greater capacity to show emotions without ill effect, was the overall red theme- red sclera, red shade of purple, and red cape.

_'And the red chakra, can't forget that,' _She reminded herself as she composed herself, "You're my twin. How is it we've never met?" She asked, getting straight for the point.

"Trigon only needed one portal," Scarlet answered plainly, "And I inherited just a bit more demon than human. Our mother, I'm told, doesn't even remember giving birth very well to recall that Trigon took me away when I was born." She explained as Raven went wide eyed.

"But how, Azarath's barrier-" She started in shock.

"As I said, I'm a bit more demon than you. Enough that he could use my own power in Azaroth and his own to manipulate it and teleport me to his realm." Scarlet interrupted before smirking.

"Than...why were you happy that Trigon was dead?" Raven asked, figuring her father would have brain washed this girl on some level to be loyal to him.

"Trigon may have brought me to him, but I wasn't there long. The Lords and Ladies of Makai are no fans or supporters of our father, or demons that follow his example. However, they have many issues to be watchful of. On the list of things the Council are concerned with, these lower dimensions are rarely even near the middle and our father was barely ever a concern. However, The Fox Lord took pity on me and brought me to the realm of the True Demons." Scarlet explained, smiling towards the end, "He and his family has raised me ever since."

"The Fox Lord?" Raven asked curiously.

"One of the High Tailed Lords, the greatest in fact. When the council needed someone to fetch the Heir, he sent me." She answered, sounding proud of herself.

"I'd love to meet this Fox Lord," Beastboy said with a chuckle as he and Terra stood at the door, "Sounds like a good man to me."

"Oh, I think you'll both get along," Scarlet assured, _'Assuming he doesn't think you're an arrogant asshole, anyway.'_ She added in her head.

"So, Raven, you coming?" Beastboy asked with a smile.

"What?" Raven asked in slight surprise, not expecting that one.

"Well, I figured you could use this to realize that not all demons are bad," He mused with a small grin, "That and I'm sure you and your sister have a LOT to talk about," He said as he looked between them ,_'Or maybe not, it can be either.'_

"But what about the team? We can't just leave them two members down." Raven reasoned.

"I might have a solution," Scarlet interrupted as she held up Raven's communicator. Raven blinked and checked, but found it gone, "You learn a few things when you live with a fox," She answered as she tapped the device, making red static appear around it for a moment, "There, it'll work in Makai now. And since a second here is an hour there, you should have no problem coming to help them." Scarlet explained, throwing it back to her.

Terra just watched this all silently. She had no idea why she was being ignored so much, but she wasn't complaining- everyone seemed to know her, and she had no memories of them. It just felt too akward to have that kind of attention on her right now. For now, she'd just follow this green guy- not like she could do much else. he 'revived' her and might be able to help with the memories. So, she played spectator to the drama show around her. It was kind of fun, to be honest.

"So, Rae, want to hitch along?" Beastboy asked again. At her indecisive look, he continued, "And maybe this Fox Lord can help you with your emotions." He baited, and suppressed a smirk. She took it.

"...Fine. When do we leave?" Raven asked after a few moments.

"Right now," Scarlet answered as a portal opened up behind her, a glowing rift of gold forming in the air, "Shall we?" She asked with a small grin.

Raven looked at the portal curiously. It didn't feel like her sister's power opened it, but she could only assume that Makaians had a way of opening a way to their how world without uing their own power- after all, Azar herself had said that the Tenth Circle of

Hell was so well gaurded that it might as well as not exsist to most beings, so well protected that it made Azarath look like a tourist attraction in comparison.

"Well, last chance to say no, Rae," Beastboy offered as he headed into the portal, Terra running after him with a 'Wait for me!'. Raven hesitated for a moment before walking in without a word.

"Well, that went better than expected," Scarlet mused before heading in herself. _'The sooner His Majesty met with the Council, the sooner we can deal with things.'_

**End of Chapter**

Well, there we are, first chapter in a LONG time. Apologies for the long delay, ut I went through a bad and long rut that I finally got out of. I will now be updating at least three times a months, barring very bad circumstances. I'm sorry for dissappointing you all for so long, but I intend to make it up.

And here we have Scarlet's origin- rescued from Trigon by a sly fox and raised with his family.

**Questions To Ponder**: Who is the Fox lord? What does the Council want with Beastboy, exactly? Who/what opened the portal? Why does everyone keep forgetting Terra? What does Scarlet mean by 'True Demons' exactly? Will this fox lord hate BB? Will he help Raven? And what else awaits them in Makai? And bonus Trivia, figure out what Kibibi Nyota Moto means.


End file.
